The Prince's Peasant Girl!
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: T/M. Chiara Kirimatsu, the soul survivor of the Vongola and Varia's closest Allies the Kirimatsu Family, a mix up of Italian and Japanese Hitmen. After her families slaughter she goes into hiding with her butler Lucas, just to be found and hunted by the Varia's prince and illusionist. Bel x OC :: Siel x OC. Italian/English/Japanese. Updates: Friday's every 2 weeks. A little Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**_Title:_**** The Prince's Peasant Girl.  
><em>Rating:<em>**** K+  
><em>Pairing:<em>**** None in this chapter but it will mostly be Belphegor/Resiel and Chiara (OC)  
><em>Chapter:<em>**** Prologue**

* * *

><p>Me: This could get gruesome. I am an abnormal child - with strange ways - and I do love blood - like Bel teehee! - But I love blood more.<p>

Bel: -holds knives- Ushishishi. Peasants should obey their prince.

Fran: Ah. Bel-senpai... She isn't a peasant though. -Stabbed- Chiara is the peasant. Akita-senpai is the author.

Chiara: Aki-sama does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters, but she does own the plot of this story, the title.

Bel: Ushishishi... The Prince owns Chiara. -Grins-

Fran: Oh, Akita-senpai owns Chiara. Not you Idiot senpai.

Me: -sighs and snuggles Chiara- That's right. All mine. Kufukukuku. Arigatou Chi for doing the disclaimer.

Chiara: Hai, Aki-sama... You're welcome -kisses cheek-

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu. My name is Chiara Kirimatsu. You are probably wondering why my name is half Italian and half Japanese."<p>

"VOOOIII! Chiara! Hurry up!"

"I would make you guess but the shark is angry. Silly Boss."

"Ushishishi..."

"Ushishishi... Back at ya! Stupid Bel!"

"Oh. Bel-senpai... She called you stupid again."

"Ushishishi..."

"Bel-senpai... You stabbed the wrong person."

"Quiet! Sheesh. Where was I - aha. I remember, you see. Mama was Italian, and Papa was Japanese." She then sighed "I'll just tell you in this prologue. It's easier.

"VOOII! Scum! Get you asses out here now!"

"Ushishishi."

* * *

><p>The sounds of screams over powered the laughter, as the crackling overpowered the whistling, but it was all heard in the end room. Her family was attacked, her Familia. The Mafioso child. A young female not even the age of ten, let alone nine. Hm. She was eight, an eight year old, who was trapped in a house fire, her sobs drown by the sound of the crackling from the burning wood, and the screams of the people who were being burnt to ashes.<p>

"M-mama... P-papa..."

Sobs could be heard from the end room. A small frail hand rose to one of the closed eyes, the other arm wrapped tightly around the white sheep teddy the child was holding. A gift from the child's mother for the little one's sixth birthday.

"W-where are you...?"

Footsteps could be heard, they were faint at first but after, they gradually grew closer and closer to the bedroom.

"Hime-sama!"

The door swung open as the butler ran into the room, scooping the child on to his back. She didn't know why, but the butlers and maids called her 'Hime-sama' – she wasn't royalty. She was just the daughter to a Mafia boss. The child was kept safe and protected at all times; because her parents had told her that she could be a target to anyone at all. Anyone would kill her if they wanted to, because she was the daughter to a powerful family.

But now all that was gone. Burned. Finished. Over. Now, she was just an ordinary girl, with a bad history. The butler who was carrying her, wasn't that much older in fact, the child treated him as a brother more than a butler.

"Lu-Lucas-nii... W-where's M-mama... P-papa?" she whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry Hime-sama... Mama and Papa... W-were defeated."

She gripped tightly to the teddy, never letting go of it as the boy took them away. Far away as possible from the horrid sight of her Familia's defeat. Wait till the Ninth Vongola hears. Her Familia was a close ally to the Vongola, they even knew of the Varia, the Ninth's private assassin squad, and the girl found out about this, through sneaking around with Lucas when her parents were busy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Two Years Later ¤<strong>_

"Lucas-nii... I'm going to get some more food."

Gently the child closed the door behind her. She was now living in the center of town, with her butler, who was now her adoptive brother and career. The only bits of important information that Lucas could save; before they fled the fire was the information involving the many Mafia families and the Varia as well as the past Vongola bosses. He had done a good job, and the child had been reading over and over again on all the information.

Lucas waited till the door had closed to their small house, before walking to her room and looking at the file that was open. He frowned slightly, seeing the two names of the Varia that were shown. 'Belphegor...' He slid the first file across a little to see the second one that was open underneath it, 'Viper... Also known as Mammon...' The Varia's Storm and Mist Guardians. One, an acrobalano and the other a prince from an unknown country.

_'Hime-sama... Why these two?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, she innocently skipped down the street, the sheep teddy in her arms, ragged and clothes that relate her to a peasant as she carried the woven wicket basket, her arm through the handle. The child's long flowing light blue, almost gray hair draping down her back, and kept out of her eyes by a head band. She had to blend in, because it was like her mother had told her, there were many people out there who wanted her dead, her whole family to be extinct, and being the soul survivor of the JapaneseItalian Mafia family, but her in a great and reasonable amount of danger. Lucas was there for her, but not when she was out in the open. There was only one person who knew of her existence, and that was the Ninth Vongola boss - or so Lucas and herself thought.

"Chiara Kirimatsu."

Her eyes whipped round to see the girl; she was standing there her eyes covered by the hood of her cloak. She had shoulder length purple hair, and two purple triangles pointing downwards, tattooed marking her pale cheeks. Her outfit consisted off a long black dress, and a black cloak, which her hood was attached to. Around her neck was a chain with an indigo pacifier. She wore black platform boots that boosted her height a little, since she was so small, and the boots made her just an inch smaller than what Chiara was herself.

"M-m-mammon..."

Chiara had to admit, if she could see the girls eyes, the one in front of her would be amazingly beautiful. She figured that the girl's eyes were an amazing purple colour, a colour to go with the female's hair, and shine from the pale skin, but what did Chi know, she knew nothing, none of the files mentioned much about their physical appearance, just what they are and how they worked. Their personalities and how they fought in battles.

"Ushishishi... Mammon... The prince likes the peasant girl."

Her body froze, though slowly Chiara found herself slowly looking round to be met with the boy, her age, slightly taller, eyes covered, silver crown/tiara loop sided on his head, bandages over his torso and arms, though the torso was covered by a black and purple striped shirt, which was layered by a leather jacket. His trousers were leather, and he wore knee high white lace up boots.

"Ushishishi..."

"Be-Belphegor."

"Muu, I better be getting paid for this." Mammon said.

"H-huh... F-for what...?"

"The stupid Shark wants to meet the Kirimatsu princess Ushishishi~" Belphegor answered with a cheeky grin.

Her eyes widened slightly as she dropped the basket and shook her head, before running back the way she came. She didn't want to go there. She didn't want to meet the Varia. She was scared of their boss Xanxus. The girl gripped the tiny arm of her teddy as she ran through the streets, whilst thinking of how dangerous the Varia was ...after all, they are the Ninths personal Assassin squad - leaving a pouting prince, and now slightly irritated illusionist.

"Ushishishi... The peasant got away."

"Muu... I'mma bug for double, if we chase this child."

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Varia HQ ¤<strong>_

"Chiara Kirimatsu, the only girl to ever live from having a Japanese father and Italian mother... She is an interesting piece of trash."

Xanxus sat there reading over what information the Varia had of the Kirimatsu Familia, before the family was wiped out - or so the Vongola through. He sent the two pieces of trash to find the girl, and he wasn't planning on putting any hope into them bringing her back to the HQ without that stupid butler of hers.

"VOOII! Luss! Where's the Prince scum and the Money scum!"

"Squ-chan, the boss just sent Bel-chan and Mam-chan to fetch Chiara-chan."

"Voi! Stupid Boss!" The commander sat down in the kitchen as Lussuria continued making the dinner.

"Scum. We don't need another one."

"Don't say that Squ-chan. I'm sure Chiara-chan will be entertaining."

"VOOOII! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Let's just hope the Prince scum doesn't scare her to death."

* * *

><p>Me: I wonder why people put Mammon as a girl, when he is male...<p>

Bel: Ushishishi... Mammon looks girly.

Me: Yeah, so does Fran.

Fran: Akita-senpai... That was mean.

Chiara: At least you don't look like Bluebell and Aki-sama... You put Mammon as a Female anyway.

Me: Gomen Chi... And I thought I would blend in with the others... Deranged Prince! Do the honors!

Bel: Hn. Don't order me about Peasant! Ushishishi~ Akita says to review, or deal with the Prince.

Fran: Fake-Prince don't threaten our readers.


	2. 1 - Thirteen and Nightmares

_**Title: **_**The Prince's Peasant Girl.**  
><em><strong>Rating: <strong>_**T – M**  
><em><strong>Pairing: <strong>_**BelxChi**  
><em><strong>Chapter: <strong>_**1 - Thirteen and Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of its characters. I only own the story plot and Chiara Kirimatsu.

Thank you to **VongolaXII** for beta-reading this chapter~ Arigatou

* * *

><p><strong><em>¤ Varia HQ ¤<em>**

_- 10:30 am - 3 Years after meeting Mammon and Belphegor - April Time - Italy -_

"VOOOOIIIII!"

Lussuria would stand in the kitchen, before he flinched at the signature shout from the Varia's commander. Today was a nice day, a perfect day to stroll around the town. The day that she and Lucas could go out to parks or other places in the town; it would have been perfect if she was not stuck in this situation.

Her room was a mixture of blue and red, her walls were sky blue with splatters of crimson red; her carpet was vermilion red, whilst her curtains were a royal blue. The quilt covers rose red, and the sheets cobalt blue, pillows were a dark red with splashes of blue. Chiara had no idea why she was given this room, but she figured that it was because of her hair and eyes.

Chiara was a pale skinned girl, with very light blue hair, that was almost looking a blue-ish grey, her eyes were crimson red with a gold ring around the pupil - honestly she had no idea why that ring was there - her lips were a pale pink colour, soft and plush. She wasn't tall, just a few inches shorteer that the Varia's Prince, and an inch taller than there Illusionist. She was delicate to touch, and very fragile. Chiara was no use in battle, her mother had told the Ninth that, and even Xanxus agreed as soon as he saw her step into the headquarters of the Varia.

The only reason she was still here was because; the prince wants the peasant girl.

So whenever Chiara was with Belphegor, there was always someone else like; Luss, Levi, Mammon or Squalo, just to make sure Bel didn't do anything to her. Also since she is unable to fight, they were all going to take turns on seeing what weapon she was good at using - orders from Xanxus - since they knew that she was compatible with the cloud flame. Chiara wasn't going to fight until she was trained enough - and because they had Gola - so they each had one day with the girl - even though Bel threw tantrums saying _'The prince should have more time with the peasant girl'_ but, he was never given it.

"I wonder when Chi-chan's nightmares will stop."

"Muu, it better be soon. I'm not looking after the kid for free anymore."

"Ushishishi... Mammon is greedy."

"Well hopefully it's soon." He frowned and set a cup in front of each of them. "Chiara-chan looks so frightened of them."

Though, Luss had spoken too soon about her nightmares because at first it would start out with a soft - and yet pained - moan emitted from the thirteen year olds mouth, as she rolled over in the large king sized bed the Varia had given her. Rolling over again, she shook her head, and another soft but pained moan came from her as she flinched a little in her sleep, but the teen started to tremble and murmurs the words Mama and Papa followed by Minna and then Lucas where she slowly started to panic, small beads of sweat formed on her forehead, as she gripped the quilt a bit and shook her head, letting out another painful moan.

* * *

><p><em>- 10:40 am -<em>

Everyone was awake now and downstairs, waiting for Luss to finish cooking the breakfast, everyone but Chiara, and the reason for that was because, the child was having a nightmare of remembering, how her family was burnt to death and only she survived with Lucas, that's the reason why she was still in bed.

After about ten minutes of panicking and moaning, her cheeks had small trails of tears and her hair was sticking to her face from all the sweat that had formed from the tortures of the nightmares, but after those ten minutes, a small scream came from her room, a small but loud enough scream that alerted everyone downstairs. That scream came from one single nightmare, the nightmare of how she had lost Lucas. How he protected her as they made their way to the HQ - and ended up losing his life - with Belphegor and Mammon the same day two years ago.

Straight away Bel and Mammon had headed up to her room, for they had promised Lucas that they would take care of Chiara, but Bel mostly left it up to Mammon and Luss, since his way of caring wasn't appropriate according to the other members. When they reached the room, the door slammed open and she was laying there staring at them, frowning, one of her eyes hidden from the pillow, but the girl's eyes were all red and a little puffy from the unconscious crying she was doing, her hands tightly gripping the quilt in front of her face as Mammon quickly ran over to her bed side and sat there softly stroking her hair as Bel went to find - as fast as he could - the sheep teddy she had with her.

"Where's that teddy the Peasant had with her!"

Luss soon handed it to Bel when he stepped into the kitchen, but before Bel made his way back to her room, he made sure to let out any curse's he had building up due to Chiara leaving it in the damn kitchen the night before, and made his way up the stairs, towards the kids room. So running back into the room, Mammon looked up at him, as he handed the illusionist the teddy, and the girl took it before, she tugged the quilt softly from Chiara's grip and replaced it with the teddy. As she calmed down, the two left quietly, leaving her to relax herself before she decided to come downstairs.

All of them - but Xanxus - sat there waiting patiently for the girl to leave her room, though really they were there to keep an eye on Bel, making sure he doesn't go and attack the peasant girl as he would call her, when he knows that she is referred to as the princess of the Kirimatsu Familia. Though Mammon knew Bel wouldn't attack her when she was already petrified to hell because of the double nightmare that was put into one massive one.

* * *

><p>- 11:05 am -<p>

Slowly dragging her legs from under the quilt and setting them on the floor, Chiara stood up, - after wobbling slightly - and slowly made her way to the bathroom, an on-suit bathroom, just like what all the other bedrooms had. Her arms tightly wrapped around the teddy.

Before she turned the tap on for the shower, Chiara set the teddy onto the side and stepped out of the bathroom to grab a towel closing the door behind her. Turning around, she looked at the floor, as she walked, only for her pathway to her bedroom door to be blocked, Chi had found herself walking straight into something - or someone - causing her to fall backwards, and land on her butt.

"Ushishishi~"

Slowly, the pair of red eyes looked up, just to get her view to see those ever mysterious eyes, hiding behind the straight blonde fringe, which covered the face, to the middle-ish section of the boy's face. Staring at the blonde as he crouched in front of her. Though, the smirk he always wore soon changed to a frown, when Bel noticed the girl back away a bit, when his hand reached out to touch her face. A shiver ran down her spine, as she felt the cold, white wood touch her back, as soon as it touched the bathroom door. Chiara knew now. She was trapped; any chance of escaping was useless effort. This one door, leaving her trapped and trembling a lot.

Another snicker came from him, as he knelt in front of the female who was a few months younger than him, setting his murderous hand on her cheek - a hand that had killed many. His thumb gently tracing the redness beneath her eyes, as the face he touched, because the body it was attached to, it just caused the girl to completely freeze. This one gently - and strangely affectionate - action caused Chi's eyes to widen. Her body finally moved, and Belphegor let out a small sigh of relief, that he was strangely holding back. A tremble came from the girl, and they both knew why Chiara herself had trembled, after freezing to the soft touch, that had come from the Varia's own genius - Prince the Ripper himself. It was 'cause this person, crouching in front of the Varia's newest member, was to be feared - drastically, but she didn't object to any of his touches, because she didn't want to be sliced and diced, until her blood spreads and stained the carpet, walls and door behind her.

No. Chiara didn't object to anything the prince did, because this child valued her life, ever so dearly.

"Chiara."

Her voice became trapped in her throat. Her trembling stopped. Her breathing felt like it had stopped. Yes, that was it. Chiara had frozen again. She had frozen at the name that left the prince's mouth._ 'B-Bel-sama... S-said my n-name...'_ Her lips moved slightly. The words she wanted to say didn't come out, but the lips would mouth them, - Belphegor noticed this - even though no sound was emitted, her lips mouthed his name. The red eyes soon shimmered in the light from the bedroom light, as they slowly - ever so slowly, started to tear up.

She hadn't her name being said in absolutely ages. Chiara's name always had been either abbreviated to _Chi_ or _Chi-chan_ or her other names were _Peasant, Princess Scum_ or _Princess Trash_ no one had said _Chiara_ by itself since she had been in the Varia. No even before she was made to stay with the Varia. It was always mostly Chi finding herself being called; _Hime-chan_ or _Hime-sama_ but... He had said it... Bel had said her name. Her actual name, and for some reason it was so perfect. It sounded so fitting.

Like the only the Prince was allowed to say that name.

"B-Bel-sama..."

"Ushishishi~"

Though it soon all stopped as Bel panicked faintly. His covered eyes widened, as a small hint of pink covered his cheeks, when Chiara had thrown herself at the prince. Belphegor had found his neck being clung to by her arms, and the girls head buried into his shoulder. He felt himself fall backwards slightly, from the strength of the way Chi had just slung herself against him. Yet, to his success, Bel's arms had managed to land behind him. This resulted to Bel being in a seated position - just in case someone walked in. Bel didn't want to feel awkward, but most of all, and he really didn't understand why, the prince really didn't want Chiara to feel awkward either - even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

The duo sat there. Bel trying to keep himself calm, and trying not to freak out from Chi burying her head between his neck and shoulder. The next part was when the girl's hands gripped his shoulders. Even in a seated position, the way he was sitting was awkward for the Prince. Bel's legs were slightly raised, with her sitting between them. He turned towards the door a little, frowning a bit, as the hood covered the eyes of the staring illusionist. She gestured for him to wrap his arms around the girl. Though, the frown on her face basically screamed _'Don't touch the Prince! My Prince!'_ Mammon was thinking that, at the time which was the reason Bel had to break eye-contact with Mammon.

Even after thinking over it - more than once. The Prince moved to lean his back against the door, since his arms were in fact starting to hurt, it was hard for Bel to keep his own body weight up, but including having Chiara's as well, it just strained his muscles even more. It wasn't like Bel approved of this hug, in honesty, the Prince was completely, and utterly, disapproving on hugging the peasant girl, and even though he disapproved, the Prince. No. Belphegor, soon, found himself wrapping his arms around the other teen's small frame, because he knew what if felt like to have no family left and - even if he was the one who killed them - it was lonely. And feeling Chiara slightly relax, Belphegor smiled. Her breathing was calm against his neck, which indicated that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Shifting a little to try and stay comfortable, Bel looked at the girl in front of him, before he tightened his grip around her waist, when Chi flinched slightly, he loosened his grip a tad, before hearing her whine a bit.<p>

The prince assumed she was having another nightmare, but Bel really didn't know how to deal with them or if it was even a nightmare to being with, he couldn't do it, not like how Mammon or Luss did. He was just about to scream for Squalo or Mammon, but instead - just in case his assumption of her actually having a nightmare, he passed on the shout for his comrades of the Varia, and Squalo was probably 'busy' with Xanxus anyway. Bel felt his hand tremble faintly, as he stopped it a few centimetre's from the girl's greyish-blue hair. Whereas, Chiara shifted a little in his arms, the younger's arms slightly wrapped around the Prince's chest, before she nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder more. Belphegor gulped a little, a blush of pink dusted his cheeks, when Chi's grip tightened around his chest a little more. The slightly tanned, but still pale hand, petted the girls haired gently, almost as if she was a fragile doll.

_**_First Nightmare_**_

_Chiara sat there her father laid in her arms, his head softly set on her lap, as the fire burn down their home. Her mother was lying on her Lucas' arms. Screams were heard, screams of pains, the pain of being burnt alive, her dress was covered in blood, Lucas' suit was covered in blood, and her parents were dead. She turned her head to look at Lucas, before finding him lying dead next to her mother. Chiara just screamed, her hands covering her ears to block out the screams of her family in the fire, her eyes clamped shut so she wouldn't see the corpses of her dead parents and Lucas, holding her breath so she wouldn't have to breathe in the monoxide from the smoke of the fire. She was shaking her head to get rid of the fear._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE!"_

_Screaming at the top her lungs at the flames, at the people inside of the flames causing the mess, at everything the screams, the corpses, the smoke, the blood red moon, the animals - anything that could hear her cries of pleas and her begs for it all to be over._

**__End of Nightmare__**

Belphegor wrapped his arms around the girl tightly, as she cried. Running his fingers through her blue strands, he shouted for Mammon, but the girl didn't hear him. This caused the Prince to cuss a little, he didn't know what to do, and right now he was acting completely out of character. He tried to think of something, and it caused the killer to think back to when he was a child, something he didn't want to have to do.

_'Think... What should I do?'_

If he wasn't being ordered to care for the girl, Bel wouldn't be sitting against the door, he wouldn't have his arms around this girl, he wouldn't be running his fingers through her hair, or holding her close like some precious person and he especially would not be thinking back to his childhood with his parents and his brother. No. If Bel was in character, he would be sitting down in the main room probably playing games or messing around with his knives not giving any fucks, because it would be fun to hear the girl scream. Though the Prince was acting out of character, and he was somewhat scared of how badly this girl's head was slowly turning the female crazy.

She choked a little on the air around her, as he lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face._ 'The teddy.'_ He moved Chiara a little, until he could slip his hands under her legs, and carry her to the bed, carefully, setting her down.

_'What would Lucas do?'_

Chiara grabbed his shirt, as he frowned and stared at the trembling hand. For a minute or two, he just stood there and stared at her, before taking the small hand in his. He noticed that she was slowly starting to calm down.

"Chiara..."

_**_Second Dream_**_

_The dream soon changed in Chiara's head._

_The younger girl was now reliving a section of her past, where her father and mother both introduced her, to the new files, that had a red stamp saying 'CLASSIFIED' on them, and Chiara knew this was top secret information, from the Ninth Vongola, a Familia that was on good terms with her Familia in the world of the Mafia Familia._  
><em>Chi sat there staring at the two files her mother hand handed her. "They're twins from an unknown country." Raising her head to look at her mother, the red orbs had a hint of confusion in them.<em>

_"Tw...ins?"_

_"Yes twins." Her mother looked at her father, before turning back to their daughter who had turned back to the pictures in two of the files. The child's head soon lifted, feeling the double gazes staring at her. "Chiara," A small nod came from the six year old. "If anything happens whilst I and your father are not here. I want you to find one of these boys."_

_"If something happens to either your mother or me, find this person." Her father handed her another file, as she looked at the name. Her eyes rose to meet her father's. He could see the hint of fear in the shimmering crimson eyes. "He is the Vongola Ninth's adoptive son. He might seem cold and harsh but his subordinates will look after you." Chiara nodded and her crimson orbs stared back at the file of one of the twins, before looking at the other as well._

_"Belphegor and... Rasiel..."_

_"Xanxus as well, Chiara."_

_"Hai, Papa."_

_She stood up holding the files close to her chest leaving the room, before her mother turned to Lucas who stood there quietly._

_"Keep an eye on the child Lucas... Don't let her get too attached to reading the files... Especially on Belphegor's."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_**_End of Dream_**_

* * *

><p><em>- 12:45 pm -<em>

"Ra..Siel... Bel..phegor..."

The Princes eyes soon widened behind the blonde bangs, as he stared at the girl in disbelief, after she had muttered the name. _'How did she know his name?'_ Bel trembled slightly. Chiara had probably noticed that trembled. Though, Belphegor didn't believe what he had heard, no. The Prince was denying the fact that Chi had said Rasiel's name. He just wanted to pretend that he had misheard the female. Yes, Bel was going to lie to himself. _'There is no way—none at all that this peasant knew my brother. Not possible. Nope,'_ He might just misheard her. _'She just said a diff-'_

"Nnn..." He was cut off his thoughts as the girl rolled over a little. "D-don't... L-Lucas...! Give the file back!"

He gripped the girl's shoulders and shook her gently. Before she trembled again, the dream turning back into the nightmare of the time her parents died. A small hiccup came from the girl's mouth as the fingers dragged some of the sleeve of Bel's shirt, he could feel her nails breaking through the fabric and attacking his arms. She clenched her hands around his arm, just above his wrist, as her back arched a tad, he hissed at the nails digging into his wrists. Belphegor soon lifted the girl up and wrapped his arms around her as she trembled and shook.  
>Lifting her, he sat himself behind, so her back leaned against his chest. He felt so out of character it was scaring him, he was scaring himself, because of how he was acting towards Chiara. The sleeve covered arms soon wrapped themselves around the girls, as her hands gripped the sleeves once more. His head resting against the top of hers, as Chi's slightly rested against his chest.<p>

"B-Bel..."

His head rose to the girl standing in the door way. A frown appeared on his face as she gulped a bit. Even if his eyes were hidden, Mammon could tell that she was receiving on heck of a death glare. The blonde soon turned his gaze from the purple-haired girl, as he stared down at Chiara, her breathing soon slowed down, before returning to its regular speed. Bel turned back to Mammon.

"Mam... She has a file on Rasiel... In the area she was staying at... In the town."

"Right. You want me to go find it... Muu. You're going to have to pay me when I get back with the files."

The girl disappeared as soon as she had appeared. Chi groaned a little, the red eyes soon opened, before closing once more, they stung like hell. Her eyes opened once more, and instead of being met by the top of her bed, Chiara's gaze was met with the wall, and it wasn't until she felt something - someone moves behind her, causing the poor child to tense up. Slowly she looked down, just to be met with stripes.

_ 'Bel…?'_ Thinking slightly, Chiara decided to let go of his arms, and just about to slip from his grasps, the idiot Prince, tightened his arms around her. His head moved a little, till a small red blush, dusted over the girl's cheeks, from feeling the warm breath against her ear.

"Ushishishi~ Peasants shouldn't escape the Prince." He whispered, as Chiara shivered slightly. "After all... The Prince was kind enough to help the Peasant." Her eyes closed as he whispered again though this time, it was more like a whine. The last part, Bel was cocky enough to say it in a teasing voice. "When she called for him."

She gasped a little, her face burning slightly. She really did say his name. _'What about Rasiel?! Did I say his as well?!'_ Taken from her thoughts, she soon flinched from feeling his teeth graze her ear. Chi shook her head before he released her. Trembling, the younger one ran for the door as Bel frowned. The Prince hated it. She said his name first. He was always first. It was never Belphegor then Rasiel, always Rasiel then Belphegor.

"Yes... The peasant said his name as well."

Chi stopped her hand set on the handle as she trembled a little. "I-I..." She stuttered, before she was pulled away from the door. "B-Belphegor... I-I can—!" She stopped seeing the oddly shaped knife pressed against her neck, after the prince had pushed her to the ground.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>- 13:30 pm -<em>

Squalo made his way upstairs to check on Bel and Chiara, since Mammon had let the deranged Prince with the mentally unstable Princess-scum. Though when he opened the door he was not expecting to see the scene in front of him.

Belphegor had Chiara pinned to the ground, straddling her waist, holding her hands above her head, and the blade to her throat.

"It's always him! Why him!?"

"B-Bel!"

The red eyes looked to the man standing in the door way, she trembled, her eyes were slightly watering. Her breath hitched when the blade was pushed against her throat more. Her gaze turned back to the blonde, as she could feel the coldness scratch through the skin, as Bel quietly laughed, the murderous grin on his face. Straight away she looked back towards the silver haired commander, as she started to breathe a little faster. _'Squ-san! H-help!'_ The plead in the red eyes soon made the older one move. Squalo ran over to the blonde, dragging him from the girl, though in the progress off pulling the prince from Chiara, the blade had cut a little further into her skin then before, and instead of it being a little drip, it was starting to run down her neck. Gripping Belphegor's wrist, Squalo soon made him drop the knife, so the elder could easily restrain him more, to keep him away from the girl.

"What was it this time?"

"..."

"Oi! Bel! Ans-"

"Siel... She said Siel."

Squalo fell quiet, and lifted his gaze to the girl, though, seeing her state he didn't say another word to the girl. He just watched, silently whilst restraining Belphegor, from trying to kill the poor female. Chiara trembled, she felt the blood slowly run down her neck, as her eyes widened, as the red orbs quivered at the feeling of the warmth liquid, making its way down her neck from the cut. The pale hand rose to the cut, as she tapped it with her fingers, moving it away. Chiara stared at the redness, starting to shake as soon as she saw it covering her fingers. A image flashed through her head, of her mother and father, as well as Lucas, and now the red orbs, had tears forming in her eyes.

"Chi."

"N-nh... M-make it stop..."

"Chiara! Keep calm!"

Her hands rose to her neck as her red orbs quivered in fear, the blood took its time, but it slowly started to turn her fingers red, and yet, even grasping her neck like that was making it worse, because even if Chi knew it would be making it worse, she could feel the blood slipping through the gaps in each of her fingers, and dripping onto her dress all because the child was squeezing her neck to hard so the blood just kept slipping out of the cut and over her hands. Bel soon enough, came back to his sense, after hearing Squalo tell the child to calm down. The blonde looked up, before his eyes widened. Struggling, as Squ kept his grip on the Prince and yet it wasn't enough strength because Bel had broken out of Squalo's restrained grasp around his arms, and was already starting crawl over to the girl.

"Make it stop!" Her hands trembled. "Make it stop...! B-Bel... Please...!"

Straight away, the Prince wrapped his arms around the girl, shocking Squalo completely, as Luss soon ran upstairs hearing Chiara's begging pleas. The man stopped seeing Squalo's shocked face before looking down at the two Youngers. Even Luss was shocked at the amount of affection that the Prince was showing to the girl. Since at this moment in time, Belphegor was sitting there with, Chi in his arms, as she sat there crying. Her hands trembling in front of her and Bel, as Bel's arms were wrapped around the girl, his hand engrossed in the greyish blue locks, as he murmured in her ear two words, those two words made her eyes widen, she trembled before wrapping her arms around him.

"P-prince... Is f-f-forgiven."

After about a minute, Chiara was out of it, so Luss removed the unconscious girl from the Prince's arms - much to his protest - as he sat there, with a patch of blood on his right shoulder, where he had physically pulled and placed Chi's head, and neck, whilst hugging her to calm her down. Also because when he had made this action, it gave him easy access to whisper his apology for hurting her, in the girls ear, and for her to forgive him, by saying it back, close to Bel's own ear. The both of them had been near each other for over two hours, and Squalo was either, getting a bad feeling and the wrong idea of the situation, or Belphegor has taken one heck of a liking to the young Mafioso hit woman. Either way, Squ just had to make sure, that Chiara never mentioned Rasiel around Bel again, and that Bel didn't attack Chiara for any reason at all. Though that part he would leave up to Mammon, who was still out looking for those files, that Belphegor had sent the young illusionist to grab for him. The files on himself, Rasiel and their boss, Xanxus. He figured that it must have been something that Chi's parents have given her for specific reasons. Which could lead Belphegor finding out the reasons, why she had the files, and why did she have Rasiel's file specifically.

Bel sat there a few small trembles came from him. Luss had carried Chi, to the infirmary room to stitch up her neck, ages ago, the blonde couldn't even remember why he was there, he couldn't move, he had lost track of time. She would be in that room for a few days, since it was a neck wound, near her pulse, if Bel had sliced anymore of her neck, she could have died from blood loss, and the effects of her pulse being hit, not just that, Belphegor knew that could have happened, and right now, he was thankful to Squalo for removing him from the girl, before he killed one of their comrades, and – Bel's first possible crush – saved his ass from getting killed by Xanxus.

* * *

><p><em>- 14:35 pm -<em>

Bel made his way to the infirmary; he had decided to visit Chi, because for some reason, he was feeling something that he had never felt before. This feeling was in fact the feeling of guilt because of what he had done to the peasant. Though even if he was waiting for Mammon, and those files, on his way towards the hall, that lead to the infirmary, the Prince was caught by Mammon beforehand, as she handed the Prince the files, the frown on her face was a curious from to why he was going to the infirmary. Mammon's eyes caught the sight on his shoulder, the small patch of blood that sat on his shoulder comfortably, and now she had ended up getting the wrong idea. Taking the files, the blonde made his way to the infirmary once more, walking away from the purple illusionist, who seemed to be slightly annoyed, and yet worried to the blood on his shoulder, and wanted to know why it was there. He was stopped when Mam grabbed his wrist, and soon pulled to face her. Even though both her own eyes and Bel's were covered, they both knew right now it the two sets were making eye contact, and once more, Belphegor turned his gaze away.

"Bel…?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why is there blood on your shoulder?!"

"I said it doesn't matter Mammon!"

Luss soon stepped out of the infirmary, and walked over to the kitchen, but stopped seeing Mammon and Belphegor standing there. Noticing the name on one of the files Bel was holding he frowned. Now he was curious to why Chiara had a file on the Prince's, older twin brother. Bel frowned as he took his arm from her grasps, and started to walk to the infirmary, and this time, he was going to get there without anyone stopping him. Though Mammon wasn't giving up, she ran after him, as Luss just walked by, pretending he wasn't listening, and heading to the kitchen, so he could start checking if he had all the ingredients, and the equipment to make everyone's dinner. Hoping those two would cut the arguing down, once they reach Chiara's room.

"BEL!"

"Back off Mammon. AND SHUT UP!"

"Tell me then! So I don't have the feeling she hurt you!" Belphegor stopped and trembled faintly, hoping that Mammon didn't see it, but it was too late, she had seen the tremble, and now she was annoyed. "She hurt you didn't she…?"

"No."

"Then… Why is there blood?"

He didn't say anything, and just opened the door to the room, but Mammon stood there, her eyes widened seeing the girl lying on the bed, with the IV next to her. She understood why there was blood, and why Bel didn't want to talk. She was stupid, not seeing Chiara with Luss or bugging Levi, and not seeing her sitting with Belphegor, whilst he waited on the stairs, from the illusionist to return with the files. Why didn't she notice earlier? Why was she so stupid, not to see the low mood rate that hung around Belphegor? The guilty atmosphere he was carrying around his person? Mammon stood in the door way as Bel sat down and dropped the files onto the small table before quietly sitting there.

"S-sorry… Bel… I should've noticed…"

* * *

><p><em>- 15:30 pm –<em>

Luss came to check up on Chi, as the rest sat in the sitting room of the HQ, well, all but Mammon, who was in the study area, sorting out the Varia's money situations, and Xanxus, who sat in his office, with Squalo. God knows what they were doing in there. So, really… It was just Levi in the sitting room, and Luss wanted to get away from him, moaning at how Squalo was always with Xanxus, and he wasn't allowed in the office. Plus it was time to change Chi's bandages, and check the IV, to see whether it needed replacing or not.

Reaching the room, he opened the door slightly, just to find, Chiara still unconscious, but Bel's head lying near her hand on, his own arms, fast asleep. This was strange, and it was starting to worry both Squalo and Luss, because, Bel never acts like this.

He was too… Not Bel.

If you would look at him, you wouldn't believe that he was really known as Prince the Ripper and someone who had killed his own family, before joining the Varia at the age of eight. Over the past couple of hours, after he had attacked Chiara, Bel had felt many emotions, which he wouldn't really have felt. He had felt, guilt, worriedness, fright and another one that he really didn't want to believe or say aloud to any of them, but for Luss seeing this, the flamboyant had finally, wondered if he had figured that mysterious emotion that Bel was feeling after hurting Chiara. Luss just figured that he was starting to find the one emotion known as love and if not, then it must be one heck of a "friendly" emotion.

Walking over to the IV he checked it and soon, made his way to the medical cupboard, thinking over the strange actions that had been coming from the blonde - who was now slowly waking up – ever since Chiara had arrived at the Varia's headquarters three year ago.

Taking the bandages and the wipes, he pulled the table to the other side of the bed, and set the needed bandages and wipes on the table, before glancing at the files. Seeing only two, he looked towards Bel who sat there staring at the picture of his brother, and what information that the Kirimatsu family had found on him. Luss soon, lifted the girls back, carefully, and unpinned the bandages around her neck, as Bel watched from the corner of his eye, the straight face he had, soon turned to a frown, once the bandages dropped onto the quilt, revealing the stitches on the girls neck, from the attack he had made.

"Bel...?"

"Hn." The blonde looked up at the elder. "I'm fine. Pretend I'm not even in the room."

Luss nodded, a sad smile was his expression, before he took the wipes and ran over the stiches. A small hiss came from the girl, as she flinched. Even if she was unconscious, she could still feel the pain of the cut. The elder one soon took the bandages and wrapped them back around Chi's neck, and Bel soon averted his gaze to the file, but Luss caught him staring at the corner of his eye, he knew that the Prince was worried about Chiara and that little secret emotion as well. Though Luss knew not to bug the Prince, so he kept it to himself, and went to put the left over bandages away, clean the small table as well as his hands, then he was straight out the door. The blonde's gaze watched his every movement and Luss was just glad to get on the other side of the door.

When Lussuria had left, Bel turned back to Chiara as she laid there. A small twitch came from her hand as; Bel reached out to take her hand, but stopped, debating whether it was the right thing to do. A few seconds later, the cold-ish pale hand, from the female, was held firmly in his warm tanned-ish hand, as he read through the files more.

* * *

><p><em>- 18:30 -<em>

"Dinner!"

Bel lifted his head from the bed, he had fallen asleep again. Chiara sat there quietly staring at him, before staring at her hand. How long had she been out of it for...? An hour? Two? Three...? A day?

The blonde stared at her, as she lifted her gaze to look at him, blinking, she closed her eyes and smiled, a small chuckled left her lips. The Prince, reached out to her, but stopped, feeling the hand tighten, around his. _'Come on Chi...'_ Chiara saw him frown and nodded; her grip loosened, as he reached out once more, and softly touched her cheek, running his thumb under her eye gently. _'She really is awake.'_ His hand dropped, as Chi felt the grip on her hand tighten, as he rested his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Chiara."

"B-Bel...sama," she let out a small sigh, before softly stroking his hair. "It's okay Bel. See. I'm awake right."

"Yeah, but I still could have killed you."

She sighed, still stroking his head quietly. The door opened as Squalo walked in not looking up, he went over to the cabinets to get the painkillers.

"I'm alive Bel, stop worrying."

Chiara looked up as the silver-haired man stopped; Bel turned his head to look at the man. "Lu-!" Chiara shook her head as she places her finger on her lips. As if to tell the loud one to shut up. Bel soon turned his head and sighed as Chiara stroked his hair a little. Squalo just left and kept quiet about Chiara being awake.

"Neh, Chi..." Bel rested his head on his hand, and looked at her, as she messed with a few strands of his hair. "How do you know Siel?"

Her hand stopped, as the blonde strands slipped out of her hands. He caught her hand as it dropped to the bed. "S-Siel..." Bel stared at her eyes as the quivered a little, before she closed them. A frown laced itself on to his expression, when Chi closed her eyes. "S-Siel... M-mother... Said that he..." She trembled.

"W-wait... Chiara. Your mother... She wasn't... Sierra Viteri... R-right?"

"He... W-was... W-we were... T-then he..."

Bel frowned, and soon stood up and walking away. Chiara looked up and reached to grab his shirt but stopped, and trembled._ 'B-Bel...'_ Her hand dropped. He closed the door behind him as she frowned and sighed.

_'It didn't happen... S-Siel... Died...'_

Bel stormed into the kitchen and sat down as Squalo looked straight at him, the blonde trembled slightly. As Luss walked out with Mammon, though Mammon froze a little, the aura coming from the blonde, it scared her. It scared her so much. Bel was ecstatic. He was beyond, completely pissed off. Passed enraged.  
>Chiara on the other hand, she was sitting there, scratching the stiches, she didn't want to be on Belphegor's bad side again. She didn't want to be on the doorstep of deaths door again. She didn't want Bel to hurt her again. Wait, it was okay for her to hurt Bel, by talking about Siel, and yet Bel wasn't allowed to hurt her. How hypocritical.<p>

"Bel."

Squalo called him, at the same time Chi muttered his name. The red-eyed girl soon ripped the needle of the IV from her arm, causing a small bit of her blood to spurt out. Dragging her legs of the bed, the first thing that happened was, spinning, and then _SMACK!_ Chiara found herself on the ground, though she was up on her feet again, after wincing from the pressure on her arm, ripping needles from your arms, is never a good thing to do. Holding the walls, she made her way from the infirmary, and towards the kitchen, remembering specifically that Luss had called everyone for dinner.

In the dining room, Xanxus sat at the end of the table and stared at the Prince, who was staring at the empty seat in front of him, everyone knew who's seat it was, and even if Bel wasn't trying to make it obvious that he was staring, he was making it completely obvious. Luss raised his head, hearing a small clatter in the kitchen, and the sound of a chair being dragged from the side. Bel raised his head but didn't move. He already knew who it was. The others saw the door close behind Luss, and blinked before hearing Chi squeal a little and shouting that it stung. Bel just stared at the door, hoping it would set alite, but they all knew it wouldn't happen. Xanxus was as calm as ever, enjoying his stake as Squalo just stared at him in awe seriously wondering how he could continue eating, with Chi cussing at Luss, and Bel's angered ego atmosphere filling the room.

Who knew, and it obviously wasn't anyone sitting in the room with him.


	3. 2 - Scars of the Past

**_Title: _****The Prince's Peasant Girl  
><em>Rating: <em>T  
><em>Pairing: <em>Bel x Chiara  
><em>Chapter: <em>2 - Scars of the past.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or its Characters. Just this story, the plot and Chiara.

**A/N:** Thank you again **VongolaXII** for Beta-reading this. ^w^)b you're the best!  
>If you're a fan of Yaoi. Read her stories. They are cool. Also... <strong>MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever<strong>. He makes awesome stories as well.

**Note:** So to clear this up. The actual story begins from when Chiara is 13. Three years prior to when Belphegor is actually shown in the anime/manga. He is shown at 16 during the Varia arc. So this is beforehand, and after the "Crib" incident with Xanxus and the Vongola Nono - which is when Belphegor is 8.

Anyone else agree that small icons either side of the word, look likes small targets: ¤**_ Varia_ **¤

* * *

><p>"VOOOOIIII! Where is the Princess-scum?"<p>

Lussuria turned to the now annoyed Silver-haired commander, as he stormed into the headquarters. Bel looked up, and frowned a little, before grinning a little and letting out his signature laugh before answering the shark back about the girl. Mammon walked into the kitchen, as Luss handed her the cup of tea, and quietly she took her seat next to Bel, as he went back to cleaning his knives.

"Ushishishi~ the Peasant... Is up in the Peasants room."

"Voiii! Don't lie Bel!" Squalo glared at him slightly, before frowning. "She is in your room!"

"Ka-ching~ let the peasant sleep." Luss looked at Belphegor as he frowned a muttered the rest of his sentence. "She had another nightmare..."

They all went quiet after hearing him mutter the last part. Though the sound of footsteps were heard from the hall, before the door opened, every pair of eyes turned to the person who just entered, before Mammon groaned, when the child sat down. Bel watched her, as she rubbed her eyes, her expression was of sadness mixed with exhaustion, her eyes were red, which screamed - I've been crying! - And her skin was paler than usual. Luss, finished making the girl her morning drink and set it down in front of her, before Chi looked at the flamboyant assassin, lifting her chin, so he could check the wound on her neck, making sure her stitches haven't been removed or came undone during the night.  
>The Prince's gaze soon left the girl and went back to his knives, after Luss started checking over the wound he had inflicted onto her. Mammon watched as Bel stored the knives away, and walked out of the kitchen, back up to his room. Since Chiara was downstairs, he could go back up to his room and change, as well as get a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiara looked at her cup it hadn't been long, but now she was sitting in the kitchen alone. Xanxus had called up Squalo, Luss had gone to sort Levi out, Mammon to the study, and Bel was still upstairs. Today was meant to be the day that Squalo was to teacher her the meaning of being a cloud guardian, for when Gola is either defeated in battle or just plain left the Varia, maybe even killed by Xanxus himself, who knows. Either way she was waiting for Xanxus to finish with Squalo, so she could finally start to learn. After all, it was the boss who said that if she was going to be with the Varia, she needed a reason to be here - and not just to shut Belphegor up about having her as 'his' peasant girl. Even if they all knew that wasn't the reason. The reason for her being here was because the Ninth had personally asked their boss. And. Belphegor knew Chiara when she was a kid, before everything had happened.<p>

Bel soon stepped into the kitchen, as Chiara looked up to see who had disturbed the silent, alone time she was having - but soon lowered her head seeing it being the stupid prince. The girl didn't want him to see her like this, so she didn't look at him. Belphegor on the other hand just frowned at her actions before sitting next to her. He noticed she didn't even flinch, move seats or moan at him like she usually did. He needed her to speak. This wasn't his peasant, the Varia's Chiara. This was some complete stranger. Like someone had just came along and swapped her with a fake Chiara and it was really ticking Bel off. Then again the princely assassin didn't bother taking note, that he could in fact be the reason for the female's silence. He reached towards get, turning her head to face him, but Chiara just moved her head from his grasp and stared at the table. That was the last straw. Belphegor forcefully turned her to look at him, he's eyes scanned over her face, taking in every little wrong imperfection that wasn't meant to be there. The redness of her eyes. How the faint dark shadows that were starting to form under her eyes weren't meant to be there. The actually red puffiness that was slowly claiming down, but still wasn't meant to be on her face. The pale skin, how it had grown paler ever since Lucas' death.

"Chiara... What's wrong?"

Chiara just stared at him, her lips trembled, like she was going to talk to tell him, but just couldn't put it in to words. A small sigh came from her, as she gripped the others wrist to stop him from gripping her chin so hard. Bel let go and lowered his arm as she trembled faintly. Chi rubbed her cheeks and chin s little before turning to the prince. A small chuckle came from her, and that made the blond smile. It was her first chuckle of the day. The first thing that broke her saddened expression.

Again she opened get mouth but nothing came out, because she soon went to thinking of how to word what she wanted to tell him. Belphegor blinked behind the messy blond bangs that covered his face before petting her head, as if to tell her not to worry such on how to tell him, and just say what she wants to say.

"I-I had a complete new nightmare... It... It made me feel so guilty... I don't know why... It just made me feel so guilty. Really guilty Bel." He looked at her as she trembled. "It was... About m-my childhood... With the ones my... Mother wanted me to be friend..." he frowned at this, as she turned to face him. "Bel... It was about you, Rasiel and me."

* * *

><p>Mammon stood outside of the kitchen. It's not like she wanted to listen in on the conversation... The illusionist just happened to have been walking by and overheard Chiara mention about why she was upset. What Mammon wasn't expecting was the little section of Chiara knowing the Varia's prince before actually coming to the Varia. Obviously now Mammon was curious on Chiara's past, and the best way to find further information was Squalo's office. Making her way upstairs; she looked down the corridor, hearing the noises from the bosses' office. She figured the Silver-haired commander was once again being dominated over by Xanxus. So she took this as her chance to get into his office and steal Chiara's file.<p>

Once she entered the room, she headed straight for the file cabinet, opening it up, and quickly skimming through all the files, Mammon cussed quietly before closing the first one, and then opening the second, skimming through those, till she eventually found Chiara's file.

Mammon, closed the cabinet and quickly made her way out of the Squalo's room, making her way down the hall to her own. Once she knew she was safe, mammon opened the file and started to read through it, quietly to herself.

"Only daughter of the twelfth prince, of Japan's second branch family of the feudal king. Who is now known as the second president of Japan, her grandfather is the president's father." Mammon blinked. "Her mother was Sierra Viteri. Chiara is the only daughter and child of the Italanese family, who made a pact with the Vongola Family. The only mafia famiglia that was created from a Japanese family, outside of the Vongola Family. Where the second president, married a mafia bosses daughter."

Mammon took her time reading through the rest of the file, before she gripped the edge of the file. "Chiara Kirimatsu, was meant to marry, the eldest twin Rasiel, but due to certain unknown circumstances, she was requested to be wedded to the youngest Belphegor instead, once they reached the age of sixteen." Mammon, quietly thought to herself, _'they're both still thirteen... Three years...'_ She looked back and started at the two words, _'Unknown circumstances?'_ Closing the file, she soon made her way out of her bedroom and back down to the kitchen to confront Chiara directly about it all, taking the file with her.

* * *

><p>Hearing the footsteps stop, the room fell silent, as Chiara looked towards the young illusionist, watching the girl, as she moved to the opposite side of the table, and set the file on the surface. Chiara turned her gaze to the file and blinked, just to look back up at Mammon confused, Belphegor stared at the file, and trembled faintly, he knew whose file it was. Her gaze went back to the file, as she reached to open it, but stopped and looked at Bel, seeing him tremble a little. Frowning, she flipped it open, and stared at the name, before reading a little bit. Her gaze turned to Belphegor as he looked away a little, and Mammon stared at the blonde.<p>

"You knew all this... And you didn't think of telling us. Only Boss?"

"You didn't need to know..."

Chiara turned to Mammon that back towards Belphegor, confused. If Mammon was a part of the Varia... Shouldn't she know this as well? Slamming the file shut, Chiara sighed. Rubbing her eyes she turned to Mammon and frowned. "What did you want? Except to moan, like always?" Mammon glared at the girl, as she glared equally back.

"What are the 'unknown circumstances' mentioned?" At that moment, both Belphegor and Chiara stared at the illusionist. "I want to know..."

"There is a reason I didn't tell the Boss them!"

"Well. I want to know!"

"Why do you have Chi's file anyway!"

Mammon soon fell quiet, as the kitchen door closed, Belphegor only just noticing that he was standing, as the rest ran to the kitchen hearing the racket the two were making. Luss stopping Chiara before she reached the door to the garden, Chi felt her legs grow slightly weaker. Xanxus on the other hand, stood at the door, staring at the two, before noticing the file, Squalo walked and opened the file, and looked at Mammon.

"Why do you have the file?" Not getting an answer, only angered Belphegor more.

"MAMMON!"

When they got no answer, Squalo closed the file, as Belphegor turned and left her, Xanxus disappeared along with them, as Mammon, soon dropped to the seat, and Levi stared at her. Before looking around for Luss, and just sighed, walking over to the illusionist, and patted her head, before leaving her, and heading back to the lounge.

* * *

><p>Lussuria stood at the backdoor, as Chiara sat in the center of the field that was their back garden. Mammon had made her way to the study, but not before looking out of the window, seeing Chiara, sitting in the field. Looking over the rest of the field, the girl, aimlessly messing with the white dress hem, as she lifted the skirt of the dress, and stared at the few scars, she gained as a child. Humming quietly to herself, as the red orbs soon stared at the sky, as she laid back on the grass, smiling softly. Closing her eyes, she calmed down a little.<p>

**_What are the 'unknown circumstances' mentioned?_**

_'Unknown circumstances hm...?' _Chiara rolled onto her side, and played with the grass quietly. She was quiet, and shifted a little as she laid in the grass.

_"Hey... Bel! Sil!"_

_The girl ran over to the two twins, as her mother walked behind her slowly. She smiled softly, as the twins, and stopped to catch her breath, standing in front of them. The two looked at her, then towards each other before huffing, and turning the backs on each other. 'They had another fight...' She thought quietly before smiling and hugging the two of them, causing both boys to blush._

_"What are we doing today then?"_

_Chiara asked, as her mother greeted their mother, and father. The boys looked at her before blinking, and shrugging. Smiling a little she soon grabbed their hands and ran to the back garden, it was huge, but Chi was used to the size. Once they were there she looked around trying to think for a moment. Crossing her arms she looked around and then set her hands on her hips, before pointing at the tree._

_"How about we build a tree house? We could use both the trees over there, and the wood from your dad's supplies?" She smiled. "A separate section for both of you."_

_The two grinned and nodded. "Okay." Saying together, the three soon set out to grab what was needed. It took them the whole day, just to build one of the houses, with the help of Lucas and the twin's dad. So all of them, decided that tomorrow they would build the second one. "Hey... Chi..." Bel said quietly as he held one of her hands, whilst Rasiel held the other. "Will you stay with us forever?" Rasiel finished. Her cheeks turned red at the question as she looked at both of them._

_"Please. Stay with us forever Chi. We lo-"_

Luss looked at his watch checking the time, before calling out to her. Lifting her head, Chiara looked at Luss as he pointed to his watch. The girl stood up and dusted her dress off, removing any grass. She stood there for a few minutes, and shook her head. _'That was in the past...'_ Thinking quietly, before running over towards the flamboyant sun guardian. It was dinner time, and Chiara offered to help Lussuria out, on making it. Luss had asked Chi, if she remembered any Japanese recipes, which Chiara confirmed she remembered a few, and today they were going to make a few Japanese dishes. Once they were in the kitchen, Chiara, wrote down the ones she knew, in a list, and Luss asked her to go round asking the others which ones they wanted.

"Okay. Kaki Meshi, Okonomiyaki, Yakisoba, Tebasaki and Gyudon." Chiara looked at Lussuria. "They're the ones I remember Otou-san making Okaa-san and me."

Lussuria moved to stand next to her and nodded. "Hm. Oyster Rice, Grilled Pancake, Grilled Noodles, Fried Chicken and Beef Rice." Chiara nodded and smiled. "Well. Go ask the others first."

"Okay!"

Chiara smiled and ran to find everyone else. First she went and asked Levi, and then started a tally next to Okonomiyaki. Before moving onto the next, and heading towards the study, standing at the door, she lifted the paper to Mammon, and didn't look at the other female, as she set her own line against the one she wanted, then left the study, not uttering a word. Next she headed upstairs for the last three, running towards the boss' office, she opened the door, before blushing viciously and slamming it closed.

"I'M SORRY BOSS!"

She made a beeline, straight for Belphegor's room, opening the door and slamming it behind her, panting a little. The blonde just looked towards her, as she stood, he saw the blush across her face, before walking over to her, as her red eyes looked towards him. Shaking, she lifted the paper, as he turned his gaze towards the paper, taking the pen from her hand, he tallied, himself down, as she nodded and turned to leave the room, but was stopped when she felt an arm around her waist. Her gaze lowered as he lifted the skirt of her dress, Chiara straight away, closing her eyes.

"Chiara..." He felt her tremble, "These scars."

"I-I have to go help Luss..."

Even though he wanted to push further about the scars, Bel sighed, and released her. Soon as she opened the door, Chiara headed back towards the Boss' office, this time, she knocked on the door. When she heard a small groan, she looked around, wondering whether it was to come in, or if it was from what she walked in on. Knocking again, the door opened, and Chi held the paper up, as it was snatched from her hands, the door closing. She stood there looking around, before being handed the paper back, and left back for the kitchen.

"So Luss, is there any reason at all, as to why... We are eating Japanese food?"

Lussuria lifted his head, and looked at her, taking the paper. "Hm. Oh right... Well I wanted to make something different tonight. Since we are always eating Italian foods, I thought, you might want to eat Japanese food. Since you're half Japanese." He smiled, and headed over to the oven. "Seems we are having, Okonomiyaki and Kaki Meshi..." Chiara nodded, and wrote the recipe and instructions onto two pieces of paper for each meal. "Hey. Luss... Boss said he just wants meat and Kaki Meshi." Lifting her head a little and blinked. "I'm... I-I'm going to give my file back to Boss." As she finished writing the recipes, setting the pen down, she grabbed the file as she stood up, and headed out of the kitchen quietly. Lussuria turned and blinked, before going to pick up the recipes, he sighed, and smiled a little. Hopefully, his idea of making Japanese food, wouldn't remind her too much of her time with her actual family, but... It was a change for the whole of them.

* * *

><p>Chiara slowly made her way upstairs, scratching the top of her thigh, through her dress before she stopped and stood near the top just to turn her head to the right, before a small frown appeared on her face. "Those scars Chiara... Are they..." Keeping quiet she continued to head for the Boss' office, before Bel grabbed her wrist. Growling slightly, she soon gave in and sighed, turning her head.<p>

"They're not the ones you did." Frowning a little. "They're from when I was messing around with one of the kids, which usually came to visit." It was a lie. Well most of it. Chiara knew, Belphegor could tell it was a lie, after all, he is a genius.

"Stop lying." Her gaze turned to his. _'I knew it.'_ Chi wasn't shocked at all. "You gained them from visiting our house."

Looking away again she frowned, taking her wrists back. "They're not the ones you did though."

Quietly mumbling, as she continued towards the boss' office, and gently knocking on the door, as he stood there, before turning and heading downstairs, once the door to the office opened. She handed the file to Squalo, and smiled gently. Fake smiles, to cover up the slightly tang off pain she was feeling. The fact that she was scarred, and scarred by the fact that Rasiel had really hurt her, and the fact that it's on her body and she can't get rid of them, made her feel guilty, guilty because when its hot weathered like today, she hated wearing long sleeved shirts, and trousers. So the only thing she could resort to was either dresses or skirts and shorts with tank tops or thin-strapped tops, but it's just the scars they reveal. Are like a constant reminder of what the three of them used to call _'fun'_ when they were younger. How they would _'play'_ compared to the other children that were their age.

Before she headed back downstairs, she went to her room, to change. Even if it was hot, she was going to wear trousers and one of the shirts that the Varia had brought her. Standing there, she slipped on the trousers, then the stripped turtle necked shirt, and pulled the sleeves over her hands, in a frightened manner, and headed downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, she soon tied her hair back, and grabbed what ingredients that Lussuria hadn't taken out.  
>Luss soon turned his gaze to the girl and blinked behind his red framed sunglasses, Chiara turned her gaze towards Lussuria and tilted her head to the side slightly in a curious manner. Before Luss just smiled and went back to cooking one of the dishes. She blinked once, before shrugging and starting on another dish.<br>Mammon entered the kitchen, to grab the cutlery and glasses to set up the large table in the dining room. When she went to get the knives and forks, she looked towards Lussuria, then towards Chiara as she added the vegetables to the dish, smiling gently, which caused Mammon just to frown more. Taking the knives she purposely nudged past Chiara, causing her to stumble forwards a little, and look round towards the illusionist frowning.

* * *

><p>After a little while longer, they set each dish on the push trolley, two on each shelf. Luss went to grab Belphegor and Levi from the lounge, as Chiara made her way upstairs, knocking on the doors of both the vice-commander, telling him that dinner was done, but received no reply. Her gaze turned to Boss' office before she blinked again. "Boss. Squalo-san... The food is done..." Quietly speaking, but loud enough to hear through the door, before she knocked on the door, just to flinch and fall backwards as the door swung open. Trembling slightly, she lifted herself up, and moved out of the way, frowning a little. Following quietly behind them, the three made their way downstairs, as she pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands, and trembled slightly. Lussuria waited for everyone to take their seats before pushing the trolley into the room, and setting the plates in front of each person who wanted what.<br>The girl just sat there, silently. Poking her food with her fork, her hands covered by the black wool of her shirt she was wearing, everyone tried not to stare at her, but they knew at least two people would be staring at her. And once they looked up, the other were correct. Both Mammon and Belphegor were staring at Chiara. The two hadn't touched a single thing on their plates. Lifting her gaze from the food, she looked at everyone and blinked, before smiling faintly and soon began to eat.

Once Chiara started eating, the rest went back to eating, including Belphegor. Though in a matter of seconds, a clatter of a fork hitting the table, a chair or two being knocked over, and a small girlish squeal, was found. As Squalo and Lussuria, both stood up, but stopped seeing the expression across the Italanese girl's face. "QUIT STARING AT ME!" She screamed, as she tightened her grip around the illusionist's neck. "What... WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" Lussuria soon gasped at the word that left the teenagers mouth, whilst everyone was slightly shocked, but not that much, since she probably picked it up from Squalo. Mammon just stared at the other, not even phased one little bit, but it changed, when the gripped tightened, and Mammon's legs slipped slightly, her hands tightened around Chiara's arms, trying to pry the girls hands from her neck. The small gasp that came from Mammon, wasn't enough for Chiara. Her hands pulled back, as she reached for the table. A small glint of a murderous intent flashed through Chiara's eyes, Mammon didn't change her expression one bit, even if she was trying to get the lost air back into her lungs, Chiara's pale hand wrapped around the handle of the knife, as Lussuria, and Squalo shouted at her to stop, but Chiara couldn't hear the orders. Her brain wasn't registering any orders.

"Stop... STARING... At me! You annoying little bitch!" As soon as the blade was lifted, Mammon's breath hitched slightly, but before it could reach the other girls skin, Chiara froze, at the two words.

"Stop... Chiara."

Dropping the knife, and stumbling to her feet, she stepped back from Mammon, as Lussuria went to help the illusionist up. "You're crazy..." Was all Mammon had muttered, and soon enough, droplets of blood, spluttered in the air, before dropping on the floor and staining Chi's face, and part of her clothing. The stifled, yet pained scream Mammon had released disturbed their boss from his food, - since he was casually eating through the whole, murderous atmosphere that had filled the room - and Belphegor soon got up from his seat as fast as he could, and restrained Chiara, by grabbing her wrists, and pulling them around her in a strait-jacket like fashion.

"I said stop it." The knife clattered to the floor, as Squalo removed everyone from the dining hall, and Lussuria took Mammon to be patched up. "What is wrong with you?" Letting go of her, and stepping back, noticing that they were way to close to each other, no matter what the situation was about. "Have you finally cracked, after going through Sil's torture...?" He would've laughed, but, it was about Rasiel, and he never laughed when anything involved his twin.

"..." Chiara was silent for a few moments before dropping to her knees. "P-probably... I-it's hard not to be a psychopathic murder... After having to spend one month with two messed up twins, a month training with your father, and a month on knowing how a Mafia boss works." The laugh she let out was creepy. And it was a laugh Bel had never heard from her. "It was probably locked away, and snap. Their goes the strand holding sanity together. Not like I had any sanity anyway." Her face soon changed, as she lowered her head, so her hair was covering her eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I did... My parents wouldn't be dead. Lucas wouldn't be dead..." She gripped the fabric of her pants. "Mammon wouldn't be getting patched up. Xanxus wouldn't have to put up with me." Her shoulders trembled, as Belphegor just stood there. "And most of all... I wouldn't have scars that reminded you of Rasiel... I would have the scar on my neck to remind you of, how I put Rasiel first."

_'You wouldn't have fallen in love with me.'_ "If I wasn't here... You wouldn't be constantly reminded of what you did to Rasiel... Because we were supposed to be wedded." _'And because he would be getting what, you wanted.'_

When she noticed, that Bel wasn't saying anything, she started to panic inwardly. Chi, knew he hadn't left because she didn't hear footsteps to indicate that he had left. Lifting her head slightly, she stared towards the blond, as his facial expression, had his regular frown set, and he looked away, before sighing. Chiara frowned, and lowered her head once more, as he scratched his head. He turned to leave but stopped, so he was facing the wall, and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "... I won't blame you..." The girl's red eyes soon widened, as she lifted her head to look at him, her expression was full of shock. "... I mean... Well..." Chiara couldn't believe what was happening. The Varia's genius, was stumbling over his words. "... I mean... It's not like..." He soon scratched the back of his head, a faint tint of pink started to cover his cheeks. ".. It's not like... Well... You had a choice..." Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he lifted one of his feet, and dug his heel, softly into the ground. "... I don't blame you... For what I did to Sil..." He held out his had to her, as she stared at it, then back towards him, then back to his hand, as he looked away, and rubbed the back of his neck.

What? Wait? Who was this person sitting in front of her...? "Bel... Are you okay?" He turned his head to look at her, blushing a little more. "You don't have a fever or nothing right?"

"W-what...? W-why would I ha-"

"Because... You're being awfully kind... You're stumbling over your words..." She pointed out, then she pointed to his face. "You're blushing as well. Haven't laughed at me, for my little speech yet." The she pointed to his foot and hand. "And you keep showing signs of nervousness... Like, scratching your head, rubbing your neck, and when you dug your heel into the carpet a little."

He trembled faintly, before growling a little. "Shut up!" Helping her up, he frowned and ran out of the room but stopped slightly. "T-that's the last time, I'm ever cheering you up again!"

And soon he was gone, leaving Chiara there blinking slightly. Tilting her head a little. "Cheering me up?" A small stifled chuckle came from her, before she started to laugh. "He is insanely crazy, but..." She let out a couple more laughs, before smiling faintly. _'He did manage to make me laugh.'_

* * *

><p>Xanxus sat at his desk and sighed irritably. As three others sat in his office. Squalo looked at the boss, as Xanxus rested his head on his hand. Belphegor and Lussuria both sat their surprisingly quiet, waiting for their boss to speak. Mammon, Levi, Gola and Chiara all downstairs. Xanxus let out another sigh. This time all of them looked towards Xanxus, as he stared at them. "Boss..." The three of them muttered.<p>

"Sort out those two, downstairs." He muttered. "It would be annoying, if one of ours killed, another of our own."

"How?" Squalo asked, before stepping back a little, from the gaze Xanxus gave him. At that moment the door soon closed, leaving the two together. Bel and Luss, both understood, well understood what Xanxus was trying to get across, Squalo was just an idiot for asking.

* * *

><p>Chiara looked up seeing Gola, standing there. She shivered lightly, and looked away. It was creepy how he just appeared, and the fact that he couldn't talk topped it off even more. Standing up Chiara soon walked around the table, and gently patted the machines arm before walking out of the room. She needed to clean herself up. Sighing she soon stopped and looked up frowning, before clicking her tongue and heading upstairs.<p>

Entering her room, she sighed, closing her bedroom door before heading towards the bathroom door, and locking herself inside. She was safe in her bathroom, since it had a lock. Taking a deep breath and calming down she turned the shower on, and turned the heat to 45 degrees and letting it run, whilst she stood, staring at the redness over her face, clothes and part of her hair, from the wall mirror.  
>She quickly got unchanged, and stepped into the shower, hissing slightly, at the heat but soon relaxed, as the water washed the blood to the floor, the red water surrounding her feet before disappearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Lussuria and Belphegor sat conversing in a separate room on what to do about Mammon and Chiara, to make them get along more. Lussuria looked at Belphegor, for any ideas but the prince just shrugged at the elder one. Their heads turned to a knock on the door, as Luss had muttered 'come in' and they groaned seeing Levi enter.<p>

"Why don't you just lock them in a room together, for a couple of days?"

Lussuria blinked, as Bel, snorted, and shook his head at Levi's suggestion. "You're forgetting. Mammon specializes in illusions. She could easy make an illusion of something from Chiara's past…" He frowned a little and looked away. "Whether it be, the death of Lucas and her family… Or Sil." The name didn't feel right on his tongue, and he made a disgusted expression, like he had just drank a vile of poison.

"But. Bel-chan… It's worth a shot." Lussuria opted.

"No. As much as I would love to see her reaction. I am not putting Chi, through illusions."

Bel stood up and walked out of the room, leaving both a shocked Levi and Luss at his words. He was acting so out of character, and it was slightly worrying. Especially if it involved Chiara.

* * *

><p>Chiara soon stepped out of her bathroom, and soon jumped slightly seeing the person in her room. She clutched the towel that was wrapped around her, and paced her breath to a more calming state. Staring at the purple haired girl, she frowned and looked at her bedroom door, as it was left wide open.<em> 'I'm glad I did lock the bathroom door. Stupid Mammon.'<em> Thinking quietly she turned her gaze back towards the girl, as she stepped back wards. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl who stepped closer. This was starting to feel like De JA vu. Her back hit the door, as she gulped slightly.

"What… What do you want now?"

The latter stayed quiet, as she looked around the room, before spotting a frame on the bedside table. The others must have gone back to her old place of stay, and brought the other items that Chiara had saved from the fire. Her gaze turned back to Chiara, before she walked over to the table, and stared at the frame. It was of Chi's parents and someones parents. Mammon pointed towards the boy in the picture. "Is that Lucas…?" Her gaze turned towards Chiara, as she nodded slowly, but stayed as far from the other as possible. "And these two. Your parents?" Another nod was the illusionists answer.  
>"These four?" She felt her body freeze up at the question. Her eyes stared at the illusionist. "These four are, Belphegor, Rasiel and their parents… Right?" She didn't move an inch, and just stood there. Though when Mammon picked up the frame, Chiara's heartbeat went up to an alarming rate. "I take that as a yes." The other muttered, before throwing the frame out of the bedroom door.<p>

The smash alerted what occupants, that weren't busy. Once they reached her room, Chi's legs gave way, and soon she was sliding down the door. As Mammon stared at the girl, with no expression on her face. Bel on the other had stared at the frame and the crack in the glass. Carefully he picked it up, a few shattered shards, dropped to the ground. Luss soon ran over to Chiara as she trembled a little. _'T-that was….'_ She slapped Lussuria's hand out of the way and glared towards the illusionist. "Out." Was the only words muttered from her mouth, as she lowered her gaze and glared at the floor, her hair covering her eyes.

When she didn't hear any footsteps she growled dangerously. "I SAID… OUT! NOW!" Her voice was laced with a tone that would send anyone running for the hills, but not these guys, they had to deal with Belphegor. This was nothing to them, though Lussuria applied, and gave into the girl, shoving Mammon to the door, to leave Chiara alone.  
>Mammon stared at the blonde, as she was shoved away from the room. A frown laced his face, at the smashed picture frame, but the grip on the frame, was evident that he was holding back some sort of emotion, about what happened the day the picture was taken. Mammon just couldn't make out whether it was, a good emotion or a bad emotion.<p> 


	4. 3 - Is it an Illusion Or Reality?

**_Title: _****The Prince's Peasant Girl  
><em>Rating: <em>M  
><em>Pairing: <em>BelChi  
><em>Chapter: <em>3 - Is it an Illusion... Or Real?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or its Characters. Just this story, the plot and Chiara.

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Yaoi. Read **VongolaXII's** stories. They are cool. Also... **MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever**. He makes awesome stories as well.

**Note:** Language, Xanxus and his rage, Bel and his hemomaniac addiction and well... Just the usual everyday Varia life.

I initially had posted this chapter. But reading over it… I thought I would add more onto the end… It just seemed… Too short for me xD

* * *

><p>Chiara sat there on the floor. Her breathing was heavy, as she held back the anger that just wanted to be set free. How she held back the tears, from all the pent up pain she has been feeling ever since the days her mother and father were practically burnt alive. The pain of losing Lucas. Her red eyes dulled as she slowly stood up, gripping the towel around her, she headed towards her wardrobe, to get into something more decent. Belphegor, lifted his head, and looked towards her as she walked past her opened door. His hands dropping to his sides, as one gripped the frame. He knew. He now officially knew. Mammon, had gone too far. And Belphegor, just hoped to whatever god was out there, that Mammon herself knew that she had gone too far with her antics, of pissing Chiara off.<p>

Once Chiara stepped out of her wardrobe, gasped dully, flinching a little; Startled by the sudden pair of striped, black and purple sleeved arms, that wrapped themselves around her frame. Her head pushed against the person's chest. Chi knew who it was. Of course she did. No one else in the Varia wore, striped shirts; apart from herself of course.

It was a single word, that would never catch the Varia's number one genius off guard, but this time, it did. "Bel..." Bel gulped, as he felt his heart thump against his chest from the first time in ages. Her voice was muffled; but her voice sounded... Broken. The trembling arms wrapped around him, as her whole body raked with faint trembles, and shivers. "Bel... It hurts..." A small sniffle, and a quiet hiccup. "It hurts, so fucking much."

They both hadn't noticed that, they were on their own knees. Her grip tightening on Bel's shirt as she cried into the striped shirt. Belphegor lifted his hand and softly started to run his fingers through the bluish white locks; but it was no good. "I..." He started before biting his lip softly. "I honestly do not know Chiara." He pulled her face away from his chest, she resisted a little. Slipping his hand under her chin, he smiled gently towards her, as Chiara stared at him, blushing a little. "But... I promise not to disappear..." Staring at him, before seeing him leaning towards her. "If you promise not to..." Nodding, he smiled softly.

The moment she felt his lips against hers, as she blushed viciously, trembling, her eyes were wide, before she relaxed a little, as Bel's arms softened around her frame, before she began to kiss him back. Her grip loosed on his shirt, her eyes slightly closed, as she leaned towards him, causing the prince, to fall backwards. Not being quick enough in time to brace himself. He stared at Chiara, who was kneeling above him, her cheeks flustered a dark red. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers over his cheek, and Bel, knew that his eyes were visible, from the way the soon to be cloud assassin, smiled. "You know..." Her voice started as she moved his hair a little more. "I always did prefer... Your eyes over his..." Leaning down a little, Chiara released as small chuckle, "They were always more, intriguing... But mostly, because... They are my favourite colour... Unlike his."

Lifting himself up, by perching his arms slightly underneath him, to hold his body up, Bel frowned. Leaning towards her ear, "Don't... Talk about Sil." It was whispered, but the faint growl that was released with the whispered, made Chi freeze, and a small shiver ran down her spine, as his breath brushed over the shell of her ear. "You know, I don't like it." A single nod came from her, before she leaned against him.

"'m sorry... Bel..."

The prince release a quiet chuckled, before picking her up and setting her in her bed. Chiara looked at him, as he left the room, before walking back in. Her eyes slowly closing, as she yawned, falling asleep, not noticing the pair of arms that had wrapped around her, and one of the hands that had killed so many, softly stroking her hair.

* * *

><p>Lussuria looked at the door, as he stared at the girl standing there. Carefully placing the utensil's he was using down, the flamboyant Sun guardian of the Varia ran over to the girl, and hugged her softly. It felt strange; to the girl, if felt extremely strange, but her fragile arms soon returned the hug, as she gripped the man's coat and quietly let out a small faint sob. Mammon stood in the shadow gritting her teeth, her hands clenched into fists. She was mad. Furious. Beyond Furious. Mostly. She was devastated. They had left the door open, and she had seen the kiss, though what devastated Mammon the most, was that this girl... This... Disgusting girl had seen Bel's eyes. That she had known the Prince, longer than the whole Varia. It made her want to send the girl into the depths of hell.<p>

When Luss had let the girl go, Chiara headed to the living room, after Lussuria had told her to go sit on the couch, and he would bring her a snack and some green tea. Mammon headed into the room after the girl, and since the couch, faced the opposite wall of the door, the 'so called' cloud guardian wouldn't see her coming. Quietly she closed the doors, and using her illusions, she made sure that it was impossible to get into any doors leading into the living room. Chiara had only just woken up, because of her sudden nightmare. She had relived the one moment in her life when Rasiel had physically attacked her, and it was the moment, when she gained her scars that will forever mark her pale skin. A grin played against Mammon's expression, as the room had changed, and the tense in Chiara's shoulders slowly grew more visible.

_Her eyes scanned the area, as she sat there frozen to the spot. Mammon made her way to stand in front of Chi, and the red eyes stared towards the illusionist, but in Chiara's eyes, it wasn't _Mammon_ she was seeing. It was _Rasiel_. Chiara eventually moved. She backed away, though, Mammon grabbed her leg. "N-no... G-geT AW-!" her mouth was soon covered by a strip of fabric, that Mammon had created. The red eyes soon tear'd up as she shook her head._

_"Chi-chan..." Mammon muttered, as Chiara closed her eyes shaking her head._

_'You're dead... It's not real! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!' Chiara screamed inside of her head, but only muffled cries of help left her covered mouth._

_"Chi... How could you...?" Her hand stroked Chi's cheek, before she grinned. "How could you...? HOW DARE YOU?!"_

_Chiara screamed, as the so called knife was implanted into her skin. The tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks. As the knife repeatedly was stabbed into her skin. 'Stop it!' Her breath hitching. 'I'm going to go crazy... I'm going to die... STOP... JUST STOP IT!' She managed to get her hands free from the restrains that had somewhere along the line been set into place, so Chi wouldn't attack the illusionist, to remove the fabric covering her mouth._

_"STOP IT SIL!"_

Chi released a blood curling scream, as the doors slammed open from the screams. Lussuria stared at the purple-haired illusionist, her expression laced with a crazed grin, whilst Chiara laid on the floor, flinching, letting out small whimpers. More footsteps were heard, but one pair was more rushed than any of the others, and soon the blonde shoved past Lussuria, staring at Mammon, before he looked at the girl on the floor. In an instant, Bel was beside Chiara, the girl scooped into his arms, as he shook her, to try and get her to snap out of it. To figure that it was just a high-level illusion.

"Come on. Chi..." Bel growled out. "Snap out of it!" No response. Bel set the girl on the ground, before jumping over the couch and grabbing, the collar of Mammon's jacket. "RELEASE HER!" All he got was a crazed chuckle. "GOD DAMMIT MAMMON!"

"Bel-chan!" Lussuria screamed, as that was a sickening sound of skin clashing with skin, as the Prince, slapped Mammon, as hard as he could.

"I said RELEASE HER! NOW!"

There was a faint sound of coughing, and heavy panting, as Bel dropped Mammon, and sped walked around the couch, he trembled, and gritted his teeth. The trembles that ran through the petite body, and the red eyes, that had nothing inside them, no emotion. Completely dull. He knelt beside her, and lifted her up in his arms, one hand against her back, and the other under her legs. Standing up, he looked at Lussuria, who soon headed straight to the infirmary, Bel stalking after at a fast enough pace to keep up, but a pace where he won't drop the fragile body in his arms. _'I'm so sorry Chi... I wasn't there when you needed me... When you need me the most.'_ He closed his eyes tightly, and growled faintly, before stepping into the room after Luss and laying the Italanese girl on the bed.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been standing there for, and he didn't care. The blonde, stared at the unconscious girl. Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth. It was his fault. He had left the girl alone. It was her illusion though. It was Mammon. Belphegor walked out of the room, furious. He was going to kill her. He didn't care how badly the Varia needed Mammon. She was dead. Feeling the raging aura, which was coming from Bel, Lussuria soon ran after the prince, closing the door behind him, screaming his name. Squalo was heading down the stairs, when he saw Bel holding three of his knives, and then Lussuria stopping to catch his breath before shouting at Belphegor again. Squalo looked back towards Bel, as he kicked the doors to the living room open, and saw Mammon freeze, from leaving the room. A small trial of sweat ran down her cheek, as the long-haired rain guardian, figured out what their prince was about to do.<p>

"I am going to cover every wall, in your blood." Even though it wasn't yelled, or whispered, and casually said. The fear, which raked through Mammon's body was uncontrollable. "NEVER! EVER USE THAT MOMENT!" Mammon was struck by fear, that she hadn't even noticed, that she was now pinned to the ground, and there was a knife embedded into her right shoulder, a cut across her face and her arm. "Not even for torture! YOU DO NOT EVER! I MEAN EVER! USE SIL, TO TORTURE CHIARA!"

His arm was stopped before he was pulled from the girl, and shoved back, onto the ground. The blood on his face, reminded them all of the time that Mammon was attacked by Chiara. Except this time, there was an actual meaning behind the attack. One that was not pathetic, or something that would be punished for. Squalo glared towards Mammon, as she sat up - with difficulty - and looked at Bel, her hood had fallen down, but her bangs still covered her eyes. The fear in her orbs, was too intense.

Xanxus stood at the bottom of the stairs, and practically growled with a large furious of wrath. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON YOU BUNCH OF SCUM!" He glared at the two on the ground before glaring towards Squalo, who just shrugged, not knowing the full story. The red gaze soon turned to Lussuria, who froze before coughing, and answering.

"A-after, Chiara had fallen asleep, with what happened in her room. She came downstairs, and I had told the girl to wait in the living room so I could make her some tea, to calm her down. I believe she had another horrid nightmare." Lussuria stopped as Xanxus nodded, for him to continue. "Whilst I was making the tea, I heard a muffled scream. I remember the doors being opened, when I told Chi-chan to go sit down, but when I went to check. They were closed.

That's when I heard the girl shout what I believed was 'Go Away' but it was still muffled. So I went to open the doors, but. I just could not get them to open. More screams came from the room, and I panicked." Lussuria frowned, and shivered. "Then... Then she screamed the name Sil... And, I knew I just had to get in there, and I did everything I could. When I got in there... Chi was on the floor, and Mammon was standing there. That's when Bel-chan appeared."

Squalo stared at Lussuria. "Mammon... Had trapped her in an illusion."

Lussuria nodded, and frowned. "Mammon, must had overheard, Levi's suggestion, when we had to think of a way to get the two to start liking each other... The suggestion... Of locking them in a room together..." Lussuria gritted his teeth. "Bel-chan was against that, because he knew something like this would happen. That is why we never went along with, that one idea!"

Xanxus growled, and glared towards Mammon, leaving the illusionist in an even more paralyzed state of fear. "Make sure the baby-trash is kept in a room _away_ from everyone!" Glaring towards the Prince he sighed. "Oi! Gay-trash! Sort the Prince-scum out, and where is the princess-scum?" His voice became slightly softer at the mention of Chiara, which shocked anyone who was surrounding the Prince and Mammon.

"She... Is in the infirmary..." Lussuria answered as he went to help, Bel up, and Squalo picked Mammon up. Watching Xanxus head towards the infirmary.

"Bossu?" Both Squalo and Lussuria said together.

* * *

><p>Chiara turned her head to the door, after the hearing the quiet knock. Blinking, she whispered <em>come in<em>, surprised that the person on the other door, heard her. She couldn't even hear it herself. Though what surprised her is the person who had entered. Again. A small whisper of the word _Bossu_, left her mouth. Xanxus, unknowingly winced inside, at the state of his soon to be cloud guardian. She looked so exhausted. He pulled a chair up, and sat beside her bed, raising his hand, and shaking his head, when Chiara tried to sit up, indicating that she could stay laying down.

"You know... I met your mother once." He muttered, as Chi stared at him for a few seconds, before turning her gaze to the side. "She was sweet. Almost so innocent, at first I thought she was just in her late teens." There was a small chuckled from the girl. "But then The Ninth, told me about her daughter. That her daughter was just like her mother."

Chi looked at him. Her lip trembled slightly, as her eyes tear'd up. "Ma-maman... W-was so strong..."

Xanxus smiled faintly, and ruffled the girl's hair. "I know. But. Princess-scum, will become stronger one day. Just like your mother."

"Bossu..." He hummed as Chiara pulled the quilt higher. "A-am... Am I a nuisance...?"

"I won't lie to you Princess-scum." He frowned, as Chi laughed.

"I don't want lies. I prefer the truth."

"You are a nuisance... But so are the other trash and scum in this mansion." He gently stroked her hair. "Soon though. You will be just like one of us. A guardian of the cloud. Prepared and waiting, to complete assassinations, and train to be the best."

"H-Hai. Bossu." She smiled. "I'll do my best. And make Maman, and Papa proud."

Nodding, Xanxus soon stood up and headed towards the door, leaving the girl to do what she wanted, whether it be sleep, looking out of the window, think to herself, or try and at least walk around. He had no idea, why he felt a little hopeless in helping the girl. He had never felt anything like that, to any of his subordinates. "Maybe... This is what that Ninth-scum meant... By the way this she could change others." Walking back up the stairs, Xanxus huffed, at the thought, soon opening the door to his office calling Squalo up, before slamming it closed again.

* * *

><p>Squalo entered the room, after being called by Xanxus. Even though he was a few minutes late – because everyone knew an illusionist is harder to lock up than regular people – he took Xanxus complaints, but still explained himself, and was let off. Taking a seat, he stared towards Xanxus as the other refused to lift his head out of his hands. The Varia boss, had been thinking on a lot of things that the Ninth had told him about Chiara. He was seeing how he could use these pointers to help the girl counter Mammon's stupid ideas on creating havoc for the child. They need to figure something out. He need to do something about this. If Chiara couldn't defend herself, then none of the members could complete missions. Without missions the group would have no money. Mammon had to be sorted out, and Chiara had to be trained, or nothing could be done. Raising his head, he looked up at Squalo, knowing that the silver-haired swordsman was itching to ask one simple question. Sighing Xanxus leaned back in his chair, and Squalo soon took that as a sign that he had been granted to ask his question.<p>

"How's… Chiara…?"

"She… Looks almost dead. Whatever moment Mammon used, has killed a little part of Chiara." Squalo sat there staring at the other, completely shocked. "When I entered the room, she was way to quiet. The trash could hardly talk without her voice sounding broken. Her eyes were dull, they had no emotion… Or anything."

"So… What now?"

"We train her. Well. Between Lussuria and Levi. Train her." Xanxus muttered, standing up and walking over to the cabinet that held the files, taking out Chiara's. "From the age of five to seven, Chiara was trained to use knives, and guns. A little hand to hand combat. Mostly in strategic ways, and her skills to know her surroundings and how to use them to her advantage. Other than that." Closing the file he sighed. "She knows nothing. Her fears are fire and Rasiel. She doesn't like seeing her blood, or seeing the blood of a person dear to her, and her nightmares are a serious problem."

"So… We need to sort out the mental issues first. Her fears and nightmares." Squalo muttered crossing his arms. "The blood part. We could use as an actual advantage. If she is anything like Belphegor… Then it would be a serious problem, but a quick advantage."

"That's the only problem." Xanxus stopped the silver-haired man, as he turned and faced him. "She isn't like Bel. Bel is a natural when it comes to being insanely accurate with controlling his insanity. He knows when to use it. Also if he has the urge, it's usually after a month, before he needs to release all the pent up urges." Sitting back down, he growled. "Unless. Rasiel is mentioned, or by the looks of it. Chiara is hurt."

"This has just become much more difficult."

Squalo stood up, before looking back towards Xanxus. Seeing that he was thinking, the commander took his leave, and headed to tell Leviathan and Lussuria what their new jobs were. Mammon was to stay locked up, and Belphegor. He would have to be sent on missions at least twice a week.

* * *

><p>Chiara blinked, before lifting herself up into a seated position. She wasn't stupid, Chi knew it was dangerous to leave the room. Looking around, she had to get back on her feet, or she would never become like her mother, or her father. If she didn't get back on her feet… Those three years of training, would've been for nothing, and even though they weren't the best of times. It was the only memories she had properly off her parents. Except the two weeks of holidays they let her have off, so she could visit the twins.<p>

Gripping the quilt tighter, she let out a small 'che' and closed her eyes. _'Pathetic.'_ Thinking quietly to herself as her body trembled with annoyance. _'Absolutely pathetic. Nuisance. Trash.'_ The memories flashed through her head. How defenseless she had left herself. Those years of training to notice when her surroundings change. Immediately finding an exit if she couldn't escape through one, or if she was no match for her opponent. _'When had that illusion began?'_ Growling faintly, gripping the quilt tighter. _'How did I not notice it, until the last minute…?'_ All the questions a person could thinking off raked her mind, until she could take it anymore, and the switch flicked.

"It's over…" Climbing out of the bed, she stood up dragging the quilt with her. Heading towards the cupboards. "If I cannot even protect myself from a pathetic Illusion… Then… What ha-"

She stopped and trembled. Her eyes widening in fear at the face flashed through her mind from the said illusion. Even if she was trash. Unworthy. He scared her to oblivion. If she was up against him. Her life would be over in an instant. Even all the training couldn't protect her from the turn out of that day. If no one stopped Rasiel that day. She wouldn't have even been standing in the room she was in.

"It was _his_… No." Her grip tightened on the handle of the cupboard. "It's _her_ fault." Lifting her gaze, she grabbed a scalpel, and looked at it closely. "This… Is an equivalent…? To a knife… So it would be useful."

Her body soon flinched, as she through the knife towards the door, embedding the silver weapon into the door frame. Her body trembled, staring at the person. As that person stared back at her. Lowering her head, she trembled, gripping the fabric in one of her hands.

"It's good that you are back on your feet. Princess-scum." Another small flinch. "After all. Now that you are. You're training is going to begin first thing tomorrow." Her gaze lifted as she stared towards him. "So rest. Even if that is what you have been doing for the past twelve hours."

"H-hai… Bossu." She gasped before catching the blade of the scalpel before only a couple of centimetres before it reached her neck. A few beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face.

"Don't fuck about… With sharp objects in this room."

"Y-yes sir!"

Gulping she placed the scalpel on the side trembling, as Xanxus left the room, slamming the door behind him, making Chiara visibly jump, before she ran back to the bed to rest up. Even if it took her a few hours to fall back to sleep. She would rest.

* * *

><p>Lussuria began preparing food for the mansion occupants. As soon as it hit ten in the morning. He was going to begin his day of training with Chiara. The girl had removed herself from the infirmary, and immediately sat at the table waiting for her breakfast. Shortly after, the child was joined by the Prince, Levi and Squalo. Gola was guarding the room Mammon was locked inside, and Xanxus was still sleeping. No one was going to disturb the boss after yesterday's incident. There was a completely silent atmosphere over the kitchen, except the sound of a knife against wood, and the scratching of pencil on paper.<p>

Chiara was notified that she was going to be learning more hand-to-hand combat with Lussuria, since that was the sun guardian's strong point. With Levi it was going to be learning how to use long range attacks to her own advantage, and how to evade those attacks. Right now, whilst she was waiting for her breakfast, the girl was writing down small plans on what she could do to evade most of Levi's attacks, knowing that the man was going to use his parasols and lightning based attacks.

Squalo sat there overlooking the strategies, and was impressed at the plans. Most of them, he knew would work on the lightning guardian. Lifting his head to Belphegor, the prince looked towards his commander, and smirked. _'So it's true. Belphegor was the one who mostly trained Chiara in strategic planning.'_ Thinking quietly before looking back to Chiara. The girl had created one more. This time, it was for close combat. Meaning she had moved on to creating plans to counter Lussuria. _'These ideas must be mostly to counter her father or Lucas…'_ The serious grey eyes turned towards the one currently cooking everyone's breakfast before turning back towards Chiara. _'Though… Would they work on Lussuria…?'_

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was given their food. Chiara stared at it, before lifting the fork, though her hand trembled over the knife. Squalo noticed and turned to the kid.

"Chiara… What happened yesterday?" The rest looked up. "Something happened before you fell asleep again. When the boss told you what was going to happen starting today. What was it?"

Letting out a small 'che' sound, she turned her gaze away from the food, growling a little. "If I hadn't been fast enough with my reflexes… The boss would've seriously injured me, even worse, I would probably not be speaking right now."

She unclenched her hand, before clenching it, repeating the action a few times. The others looked at each other, before Lussuria, sweat dropped a little. They all knew that Luss would've been able to stop the bleeding, but bringing the girls voice back was a whole other level.

"I picked up a scalpel from the cupboard… Since I wanted to do something other than rest… The boss just came in and at the time, I had remembered what Mammon exactly did to me. It frightened me, and the scalpel was so close to hitting Xanxus. That's if he didn't dodge, or in this case. Embedded itself into the door frame."

Squalo shot a gaze straight towards Levi, knowing exactly how he would react if he didn't. Turning his gaze back towards the girl. Urging her on to continue, though seeing as she froze and then hearing Lussuria mention the word 'boss' he understood why the girl had frozen, and not continued. Xanxus just took his seat, and waited for Lussuria to bring his food.

"Continue Chiara."

"B-before Bossu left the room… He… Gave the scalpel back… O-only. Instead of passing it… He aimed directly for my throat. A critical spot to cause an A-class injury… If I wasn't quick enough." A small chuckle escaped her as the rest stared at her, even Xanxus looked at her. Smiling a little, she rubbed her neck. "It scared the hell into me. I became more aware of how obvious it was… The fact that all of you… Even _her_. How frightening you all are…"

"Lifting her head, she giggled again. I already knew about Bel…" The Prince averted his gaze, and just went back to eating, and the others did the same. "Mammon…" Her smile faded. "Is… Utterly frightening… It's only now I realise… How stupid I was when I first attacked her." Turning her gaze to Xanxus. "And Bossu… I'm sorry. You scare me more than _him_. I thought no one would be worse, but… You are on a whole different scale than what _he_ is… It's terrifying."

After her explanation, it was silent for a few minutes, but Lussuria soon clapped his hand, and muttered a few words, before Xanxus told him to shut up, and Bel's laugh was heard. She smiled, and began to eat. This was only the beginning for her. She needed to quicken her reflexes, surroundings and skills based around stealth for being an assassin. Her father had taught her the basics, whilst Lucas taught her the first few stages. But they weren't enough. She needed to know more. The other thing was her combat skills, and evading attacks. This was going to be ruff, but she had to get through it. Ten o'clock. That's when hell began for her.


End file.
